


This is a f****** up fanfiction~ but its the best

by Lilymaemoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymaemoriarty/pseuds/Lilymaemoriarty
Summary: well jim moriarty isn't dead because he made a deal with the devil, literally .





	

He was glad to be alive , as Sherlock said , but being alive was so boring . He needed a bit of excitement , a bit of fun . That was all Moriarty cared about ; having a good time . So when the Winchesters and their gayngel he knew that fun was flying his way .  
2 months ago ................

"I'll have a black coffee no sugars , Just like my soul , sweet and dark " Lucifer sang to the waitress . His blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight , catching Moriarty's devilish black eyes - it was as if he was a demon , but he wasn't he just a plain old consulting criminal . "LUCI, stop flirting with the waitress and pay attention to me , after all i am your number one fan!" Moriarty laughed as he checked out Lucifer's swaying ass ."Yes dearest "Lucifer looked back at the waitress "it is as if , he wants me to punish him , isn't it ?" he said with a smirk on his face . With that sweet grace Lucifer perched on the leather sofa next to Jim Moriarty .  
"Well hello there dearie i need to make a deal ... well i have this incy little problem , and this problem begins with a SHER and ends in a LOCK , and he's quite the looker but i need to die and i need to die with sass "Moriarty stated in the incredible Irish accent , that made Lucifer's black heart swoon . "Well how does this 'little problem' relate to moi ?" He said whilst drinking that disgusting coffee , he didn't know why he even ordered it , he preferred blood, human blood. "Well if i shoot myself in the head for a little show , can you get your pal death to make me alive again , but it'll just be between you and me " . Lucifer contemplated this in his head , what could he make Moriarty do for him ? "Well my Irish moonbeam , the answer is yes , but if i ever want anything from you , you must come at once , i have a quick temper you know and you don't want to be punished do you ?"He said with a cheeky wink .

"Deal, why not what's the worst that can happen ?" , Little did that sweet little psychopath know , that it was going to get a LOT worse ..


End file.
